I love you baby please don't cry
by Neocoolguy
Summary: Chi-chi has a flashback/dream.


I love you baby, please don't cry...  
  
By:  
  
Neocoolguy  
  
  
  
Chichi kneeled next to the bed, listening to her husbands ragged breath's coming at varying intervals. With his hand clutching his chest, Goku cried out as another wave of pain racked his entire body. Chichi tried desperately to Comfort him by talking to him and applying a cool, wet cloth to his forehead, but it seemed to be to no avail. She was scared, terribly scared. She didn't know how something like this could happen. It was just that morning that Goku had been wandering about the house searching for something to eat, and now… Now he was bedridden, barely clinging to life. Life……. Chichi would not believe that. Goku was so strong! There wasn't a thing on the planet that could destroy his life, was there? Goku cried out once again, and Chichi felt hot tears begin to slide down her face.  
  
Oh god. She thought. This can't be happening.   
  
But it was. Chichi grasped her husbands hand, and began crying desperately too him.  
  
"Goku, please hold on! There's no way you can leave us like this, I won't let you!"  
  
Chichi began choking on her words, and she didn't even know if Goku could hear her. As Goku's breathing began to slow, and his cries ceased, Chichi felt her heart skip a beat in an idle hope.  
  
"That's it Goku! You're doing it! Just hang in there!"  
  
Goku's breath slackened until he finally lay there motionless. Had it subsided? Chichi slowly lay her hand on Goku's chest, but suddenly realized the terrible truth: Goku had died. Chichi's heart felt as if it were being ripped out.  
  
"Oh Chichi..." the Ox King said as he put his arm around her. Steady streams were flowing from her eyes now, and a feeling of complete sorrow came over her. Suddenly, she heard the door open behind her, and she turned to see her only son standing there, with the rest of the gang hovering behind him.  
  
"Gohan..." Chichi managed to choke out. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
  
  
Chichi awoke with a start, and with tears rolling down the sides of her face.  
  
"Oh my god." Chichi said, and she clutched the blanket to her chest.  
  
She quickly glanced to her side and saw Goku laying there, snoring peacefully. Nearly a month had passed since he had fallen sick, and this was the first dream that Chichi had had of this sort. But it brought the total realization to her of just how much she needed Goku. He had already died once, and everyone had thought that he had died again, a third time would be unbearable. Chichi loved Goku very much, far more than she could say, and that was a problem. She had never been able to express her love very well, and this made her feel terrible. Chichi turned and began shaking Goku until he woke up.  
  
"Huh? Wotizzit?" Goku said as he sat up tiredly, then he saw Chichi's teary eyes.  
  
"Chichi? What's wrong?"  
  
Chichi wrapped her arms around him then and began sobbing onto his chest.  
  
"Oh Goku! I love you so much, please don't ever leave me again!"  
  
Although it didn't feel like much to Goku, he could tell that Chichi was holding on to him with all of her might, and, without knowing the reason for this sudden display of affection, he slowly put his arms around his wife.  
  
"Hey," he said in a low tone. "Please don't cry. I'm not going anywhere!" Chichi looked up at Goku's carefree smiling face, and suddenly felt a total peace come over her. There was something so re-assuring about Goku's eyes, something that she always forgot about that made everything, no matter how bad it was, seem insignificant. She knew in that instant, that no matter what happened to Goku (or her), that their love would never die. Chichi realised all this as she stared into his eyes, and felt very happy. Before lying back down, Goku kissed Chichi lightly on the forehead, something that was very rare. As Chichi, lay her head onto his chest, and closed her eyes, she said a small prayer.  
  
"Dear Kami, wherever he may be, please keep him happy and take care of him..."  
  
END!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this little first-attempt teaser of mine. I have no clue how many people are going to read this, but anyone who does, please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Good or bad comments or criticism is perfectly welcome. Also, any question's or requests are welcome as well. I know this was really short, but I should have more coming soon that will be longer. My thanks to everyone who made this possible, that I could finally start my writing. Well, that's all for now. If I'm not careful, my notes will be longer than the story itself! Peaceout everyone...  
  
-Neo 


End file.
